valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Seishie/Ranking and trading with alt accounts
There is another way of ranking aside from self feeding, fawking, and your basic trading. With the coming of FAWs I had to adapt to trading becoming a Norm in Valkyrie Crusade. I have a ranking method that I've pretty much honed to perfection over the past couple months. I'd like to share it to others so the game can be less stressful for everyone. I found trading with one account impossible, as I would constantly miss sends while I'm walking. Instead of complaining and punishing my comrades who send to snipers, I adapted and created my own method of ranking. With my experiences I have found that the best way to get points as fast as possible is in fact trading from alt accounts, if you do it responsibly. Here's why: You'll have a main account that you rank on, camping and refreshing the AW screen. You'll have a second device setup just for farming and sending. You will never miss a send, and you will not have to worry about getting sniped out of FAWs. The key to getting high points is to put out alot of FAWs so people will send you FAWs back, and to make it into all the sends you get. This method opens up your main account to helping new players who need their AWs killed. You will have the battle points to help new players because your main account will not be farming. You will also have the benefits of receiving their FAWs. The alt account method makes all of this happen with great ease. Tips and tricks of trading from alt accounts: *Make sure your alt account can kill AWs on its own 95%+ of the time. You will need to farm up a good team to get to that point on your alt account. *Find some quality/dedicated traders who you can try to include in your sends from your alt account at least 80%+ of the time. Those dedicated traders are the best. Two comrade slots for dedicated trading is sometimes much stronger than having to rotate your trades. *Make sure your traders know about your alt account. Make sure they know who they're getting sends from. They will not send you back FAWs if they don't know they're getting sends from an alt account *Make sure the alt account has a sufficient amount of vitality and battle points. It is recommended to have 3 Yggdrasils and a level 7+ Magic School if you want to be effective. *Try to stock up swords later on during events, and in the beginning you want to farm AW/FAW as much as possible. You want to farm as much as possible in the beginning of events because that's when everyone is farming and trying to rush their points. I personally burned about 10 gold swords, 20 silvers swords, and 7 blue boots within the first two days of the current event. *Do not try to rank on the alt account when turning it into a sender. This will only confuse your traders and it will get messy. You want to keep the alt account as a pure backsender. This will make it easier to send full life FAWs away to everyone. *The most effective way of using an alt account as a backsender is to have it in the same alliance as your main account. Not only will your alliance members benefit from it, but you will be able to tag yourself and traders in all of the sends. It will act like you're getting twice the amount of sends. If you're constantly burning swords and shoes on the alt account, it's extremely beneficial to everyone. During the beginning of the event, if you give the alt account the priest job it helps out even more. *While farming on your alt account always spam your kingdom button on your main account, then go back to your AW screen. Spamming your kingdom button allows you to relog so you're always at the top of your comrades' lists. While this is basic knowledge to some, I've heard recently of people killing the app to relog. You don't have to do that. *While farming on your alt account, always spam 1-2 during the first few days. You will burn through so much vitality simply farming FAWs that 1-2 will be your best spot early on when you're burning swords. Complete the map later in the event when you're saving up your swords for the next one. *Remember, an alt account is still your account. Take care of it and upgrade your team on it as you'd upgrade your main account. A strong alt account is an even stronger backsender. *Make sure when adding traders they do not remove your main account but keep your alt account added. Surprisingly enough, I have had some people add both accounts just to remove my main account a day later and keep my alt. *When it's slow and your comrades aren't sending much you can farm on both your main account and your alt account at the same time. This way you will be able to meet point quotas without the stress and worry of comrades not logging in 24/7. *Do not snipe your own FAWs when you send them to yourself! Remember, you want your traders and your alliance to get into your FAW. Ace and flee, or poke and flee. *Let your alliance and comrades know when you're sending in some active chatroom with them. The faster everyone makes it in and clears out your FAW, the faster your alt account can go back to walking and farming. *If you have an active FAW up on the alt account and you sent it already, go look for another AW on it. If it's still up by the time you find an AW, kill the AW and sit at the victory screen until the FAW gets killed. You'll see the FAW get killed on the main account if you're camping the screen. This will save you alot of time. Tapping the victory screen right after the FAW dies will possibly spawn you another FAW. Chain sends. The main complaint I hear about is how people have limited comrade spots. The traders who have the comrade spots for two accounts generally will give you that much more attention if you're spamming them with FAWs from the alt account. Being a bad trader with an alt account is also a big burden. Two accounts generally means more responsibility'. I don't expect everyone being able to rank this way.' It takes quite a bit of effort, but with that effort comes big rewards. -If you're a single account user and you have never traded with anyone using two accounts, give it a try! If they're doing it correctly it will be of great benefit to you. You don't know until you've tried it. My wall Thanks for reading. I tried to touch up everything that came to mind regarding alt accounts and ranking. Please, if you have any questions or comments let me know below. Category:Blog posts